


Operation Fam Rescue

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: A Life Together [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: When someone kidnaps not only Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, but also Luke, Maria, and Clyde, the Thirteenth Doctor goes to the Fourth Doctor and Sarah to help rescue them.





	Operation Fam Rescue

 The Doctor opened the door to find the older female Doctor standing on the step grinning at him. “Oh, hello,” he smiled back.

 “Great to see you.” The older Doctor ducked around the man to enter the house.

 Sarah set her laptop on the coffee table and stood when the woman came bounding in. “Hey, you.”

 The blonde Doctor’s grin widened and she quickly enveloped Sarah in a hug.

 “To what do we owe the pleasure?” the brunette Timelord asked.

 The older Timelord drew back and considered them both for a few seconds. “Good news: you get to see me again.”

 “Good news?” Sarah asked.

 The Doctor nodded and blew out a huff of breath. “Bad news: it’s not purely a social call.”  

 “What’s wrong?” Sarah caught on.

 “I think something’s happened to my fam. In fact, I’m certain of it. Thing is, I don’t think it’s not just mine in trouble.”

 Sarah and her husband did not like the sound of that, and glanced to each other. “You mean ours, too?” he asked.

 The other Doctor nodded. “Someone nabbed my friends after I took them back to Sheffield to visit. I couldn’t trace it past that. Then I got a read on the same energies here in Ealing.”

 Sarah picked up her phone and called Luke. At the lack of answer, she tried Maria, then Clyde. She didn’t try Rani, since she was on holiday with her parents. She looked up to the two Doctors. “Let’s ask Mr Smith.”

 The three rushed up to the attic. “Mr Smith, we need you,” Sarah and her Doctor said in unison.

 “What can I do for you?” Mr Smith greeted.

 “Trace Luke, Maria, and Clyde’s phones,” Sarah instructed.

 A short moment later, Mr Smith responded, “They are not in Ealing or London.”

 The three people looked to each other. Then the taller Doctor asked, “Can you trace where they are exactly?”

 “I am working on it.”

 The trio waited anxiously.

 ********

 Clyde awoke to a tapping on his face and multiple people saying his name. He flailed his arm up to swat away the hand tapping his cheek. “What?” His eyes opened, and he saw the concerned faces of Luke and Maria.

 “Oh good,” Maria sighed. “We’re all fine.”

 Clyde sat up in confusion, and rubbed his face. “What-“ he stopped his question at the prison cell-like barrier and the three people on the other side. “Hey?”

 “Glad to see you up,” Yaz greeted.

 “Not the way I thought we’d meet up again,” Ryan remarked.

 “Makes sense, though, doesn’t it,” Graham shrugged.

 “We’re on some sort of alien ship,” Luke informed.

 Clyde groaned. “Yeah, I figured this wasn’t the mall.”

 “We didn’t even get inside the mall,” Maria stated. “Next thing I know, we’re waking up here.”

 “Same with us. You three were brought in only a few minutes after we woke up,” said Ryan.

 “I wonder why us,” Luke mused. At everyone’s stare, he added, “I mean, I know there’s the obvious connection, but why specifically?”

 “Your guess is as good as ours,” Graham answered.

 “But in the meantime, maybe there’s something we can do,” Maria suggested.

 ********

 The blonde Doctor paced the attic. The brunette one played with his yoyo. Sarah had her thumbnail between her teeth. They were all ready to go.

 “I have located them,” Mr Smith finally announced.

 The three people quickly gathered together in front of the Xylok.

 “The signal from Luke, Clyde, and Maria’s phones lead to here.” A map of the United Kingdom appeared on his screen. It zoomed into a complex of warehouses near Ireland. “An abandoned and uninhabited area.”

 “Until now,” the younger Doctor commented.

 “Can you scan for three more phone signals there?” the female Timelord inquired.

 “Not without knowing their specific numbers and signals. However, if the same entity that has taken Luke, Clyde, and Maria also took your friends, there is a high probability that they would be with them.”

 “I was thinking that, too. Great minds think alike, Mr Smith,” the older Doctor replied with an excited smile. Then she turned to the other Timelord. “Your Tardis or mine?”

 “Does it matter?” Sarah asked, already opening the door of the Tardis in the attic.

 “Suppose not. Mine’s down the street, anyway,” she replied. She bounded into the Tardis after Sarah and the younger Doctor. “Operation Fam Rescue is go.”

 “Operation Fam Rescue?” Sarah echoed in amusement as her husband set the coordinates into the console.

 “What? It’s the best I could think of at the moment.”

 “Works for me,” the younger Doctor replied with a grin and wink.

 ********

 As Luke worked on trying to unlock the door to their cell, with absolutely no tools, Clyde sighed and paced, stretching his hands out in front of him.

 Yaz noticed something on Clyde’s hand, on his left ring finger. “That’s new, I think?”

 “Hm?” Then Clyde remembered the dark blue band on his finger. “Oh, yeah.” He smiled a little. “Yeah, me and Rani are engaged.”

 “Really? That’s awesome and so sweet.”

 “Congrats,” Graham nodded to Clyde.

 “Yeah, that’s awesome. When is it?” Ryan asked.

 “Haven’t planned it yet. We only got engaged a couple weeks ago, and we don’t want to rush anything. I proposed.”

 “It was very cute,” Luke said.

 “What have I said about you calling me cute?” Clyde protested.

 “It was, though,” Maria stated. “He drew her a picture of him proposing to her instead of directly asking.” She ruffled her hand on the side of Clyde’s head. “It was cute, just like you.”

 “Yeah, yeah, get off.” Clyde swatted his friend away. “I’m just relieved she wasn’t captured and brought here with us. She’s on holiday with her parents right now.”

 Luke stepped away from the cell door. “It looks like some sort of oscillating frequency lock. Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do with it.”

 “Yeah, too bad they took our phones,” Maria sighed.

 “That might’ve been enough to work with,” Luke agreed.

 “So, what do we do now?” Graham asked. “Wait?”

 “Precisely,” answered a new voice.

 All six of them shot up to their feet. A group of five tall antennaed orange and red skinned aliens walked up to their cell doors.

 “What do you want?” Ryan asked first, going right up to the barrier between him and the aliens.

 The leader raised his brow at the challenging tone. “To simply keep you here, for the moment.”

 “As hostages?” Luke clarified.

 “Precisely.” The leader paced between the two cells, looking over his prisoners. “We know anyone who has travelled in the Time-Space Vortex has high levels of artron energy. You-“ he pointed to Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. “Have higher levels than them. But you-“ he pointed to the other group. “Still have noticeably high levels for Humans.”

 “You’re after the Doctor,” Yaz concluded.

 “Yes. The Doctor is of interest to us. We know he is very fond of Humans and often travels with them. You all must be closely associated with him to have so much artron energy. I’m sure he’ll find you all here.” He snapped his fingers, and the two carrying covered trays stepped forward. Another unlocked the cell doors to let them set the trays on the floor and pull the covers off. They quickly stepped back and the doors locked closed. “Please, do eat and be comfortable.”

 All six Humans stared after the aliens as they left, before resigning to eating the food and water.

 ********

 The Tardis materialized, and the two Doctors and Sarah stepped out. They had landed outside the front of the warehouse complex.

 “Lot of ground to cover,” Sarah remarked.

 “Good thing there’s three of us, then,” the blonde Timelord replied with an assuring smile. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the locked gate.

 Sarah and her Doctor slipped their hands into their pockets and grabbed their sonics.

 They were discussing how to split up when a tall man dressed in a security guard uniform approached them. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

 “Oh, sorry, is this your post?” The older Doctor spun to face him.

 “What are you doing here?” the guard repeated.

 The brunette Timelord stepped forward. “Sorry for disrupting your day, but we’re looking for something here.”

 Sarah discreetly opened her watch.

 “We’re the Smiths,” the female Doctor said, extending her hand to the guard. “I’m John… wait, no. I can’t be, because he is.” She trailed off and muttered, “Jane? No, because she’s Sarah Jane…”

 The taller Timelord cleared his throat. “Perhaps you could help us?” he suggested.

 “Don’t think he would,” Sarah spoke up, aiming her sonic at the guard and activating it.

 The guard yelped, and clutched his head. Then his image fizzled to reveal a red and orange skinned alien. Before he could recover, the younger Doctor grabbed him and spun him around into a sort of headlock to stop him from attacking them.

 “Ah, now we’re getting somewhere,” the other Timelord said in approval. “Thank you, Sarah.”

 “Let’s reverse the question,” the Doctor said to the struggling person in his arms. “What are you doing here?”

 “You must be the Doctor. Good,” the alien said, trying to look up to the man’s face.

 “Expecting us, then?” Sarah replied.

 “Means we’re certainly in the right place.” The female Timelord considered the alien. “Problem is, mate, you’ve attracted two Doctors, and Sarah Jane Smith. Very bad idea.”

 “Two Doctors?” The alien’s eyes widened in alarm and confusion.

 “I assume that wasn’t in whatever your plan is.”

 “Where are our family and friends?” Sarah demanded. “We know they’re around here.”

 “And you,” the younger Doctor yanked the alien more upright. “Are going to take us to them.”

 “I can’t argue with that. Not when I am so outnumbered.”

 “Smart,” the older Doctor said as the other one swiped the alien’s weapon from his belt, tossed it to his counterpart, and readjusted so he was holding both of the alien’s arms behind his back.

 “Move,” the male Timelord prompted.

 The alien took them into one of the large warehouses, which they all noticed wasn’t what it seemed as soon as they were inside. It was definitely a spaceship. “Another camouflage cloak,” the Doctor holding onto the alien remarked.

 When they reached a split in the corridor, the other Timelord silently tapped Sarah’s shoulder and gestured with her head. Sarah nodded, and let her go off on her own. It only made sense to discreetly split up, in case they were being led into a trap.

 “This better not be a trick,” Sarah warned the alien a few minutes later.

 “This is no trick,” the alien replied. He turned his head to try to see them all. “Where is the other one?”

 “Don’t you worry about that,” the Doctor pushed him forward.

 A moment later, they heard familiar voices down the corridor. The Doctor let go of the alien, and when the alien turned to him, he knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw.

 Sarah raised her brow at him, and he simply shrugged. She shared the silent sentiment that these people really shouldn’t have messed with their family. Then they hurried into the prison cell chamber.

 “Sarah Jane!” “Doctor!” Mum!” All six hostages rushed to the front of their two cells.

 The Doctor put his finger to his lips. “Not so loud.”

 “Nice to meet you again,” Graham said in a normal volume. “Can’t say I like the circumstances, though.”

 “You and me both.” Sarah took out her sonic to start to work on the lock of the other Doctor’s companions’ cell, while her husband worked on the other cell door.

 “Is our Doctor here?” Ryan asked.

 Sarah nodded.

 Before they could figure out the locks, a voice shouted out, “I’m glad you found and joined us.”

 The Doctor and Sarah turned. The Timelord stepped forward and half in front of Sarah. “You’ve certainly got my attention, which is what you wanted, I presume?”

 “Precisely,” the leader stated, again flanked by four others.

 “Why?” The Doctor stepped sideways again to fully shield Sarah from their view. Sarah took the cue to keep working on the lock.

 “I wanted to meet you.”

 The Doctor slipped his sonic screwdriver into his pocket and spread his arms. “Well, here I am. Anything else?” He sighed. “I must say, it’s rather rude to kidnap my friends to get my attention. But I understand. You wanted an advantage over me. Fair enough.”

 Sarah heard the lock click open, and sharply shook her head to the three inside to not come out. She stayed still, not risking getting caught moving backwards to the other cell. Her kids would have to wait.

 “I’m taking you back to Pluju with me.”

 “Oh, are you? I don’t have any inclination to go there.” He called behind him, “Do any of you?” At the chorus of no’s, he half-grinned at the aliens. “Sorry, that’s of no interest from us.”

 “That is of no consequence.”

 The Doctor slouched slightly. “I see. Unwilling trip, then. What if I willingly went with you, would you let them go?” He sighed at the protesting from behind him. Only Sarah was quiet.

 “They would come with us, to ensure your cooperation.”

 “I see. How disappointing.” The Doctor glanced back to Sarah. “Don’t you just find that disappointing, Sarah?”

 “Oh, very,” Sarah agreed.

 “I mean, here I am, willing to go with them as long as they release my friends, and they won’t accept it. What does that leave me to do?”

 “Be reasonable and cooperate anyway,” the leader replied.

 The Doctor took another step forward, his demeanor turning serious in an instant. “Threatening those close to me is not the best way to get me to be fully reasonable.”

 The alien leader stepped forward as well. “I have not truly threatened them yet. But that can very easily be arranged.”

 The Doctor’s glare hardened. The alien didn’t back down from the intense cold stare.

 “Hello, sorry I’m late to the party.” The aliens turned to the woman behind them.

 “Doctor!” her companions shouted.

 The female Doctor smiled and half-waved to them, then refocused on the aliens, demeanor as serious as her counterpart’s. “He’s right, you know, about threatening our fam.”

 “Doctor?” the leader asked as he and his group glanced between the two Timelords. “Two of you?”

 “Oh, yes. Which means double the trouble for you.” The older Doctor raised the piece of electronic equipment in her hand so they could all see. “By the way, what is this? Looks important.”

 “Our drive control unit!” one the aliens exclaimed. The alien leader’s nostrils flared as he rushed to the Timelord.

 She jumped back, almost like she was playing with him. “No. You don’t get this back until you let us go. All of us. And then you leave and don’t come back and don’t go after anyone I care about again.”

 “I agree to those terms,” the other Doctor added. “Anyone against?”

 “Neither of you have any power here,” the leader growled. He tapped his ear. “Reinforcements to prison chamber.”

 “We really don’t need a bigger party,” the blonde Doctor sighed.

 “Oh, but we do love one on occasion,” the brunette Timelord teased.

 “How about we make it a little more exciting?” Sarah asked. Then she pushed open the cell door.

 Yaz, Ryan, and Graham rushed out to help the Doctors just as six more aliens rushed in. Sarah moved to work on the other cell door.

 The younger Doctor pushed forward to join his counterpart back-to-back, and they fended off the aliens together. Then she said to him, “Get mine out of here. Maybe break something along the way?” She elbowed an alien in the chest.

 “As long as you make it out with mine,” he agreed. “Sarah?” he called out, kneeing an alien in the midsection.

 “Working on it! It’s a different frequency.”

 “Stop her from opening the other cell!” the leader commanded.

 In unison, the two Doctors pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and blasted them, disorienting the aliens. “Get going,” the older one told her companions before pushing past the stunned aliens to get to Sarah.

 “Come on,” the younger one said, urgently gesturing out the chamber with his hand.

 “But what about-“ Yaz started.

 “Now,” the Doctor urged. “No arguments.” He and the other three made a run for it.

 Sarah got the other cell open just as the aliens shook off the effects of the sonic. She and the Doctor tried blasting them again, but it didn’t have anywhere near the same effect.

 “Adaptive. Great ability,” the Doctor complimented.

 “We can still have one Doctor and set of hostages,” the leader said.

 “Sorry, we’ve got other plans.” The Doctor turned to Sarah. “Like dinner?”

 “My schedule’s open,” Sarah replied with a little grin.

 Clyde pushed away an alien from Maria.

 “We’ve got dinner plans,” the Doctor said to the aliens. “Rather rude to not go now. So, if you could?”

 “I told you where you all are going. That has not changed.”

 “But I have your drive control. I told you you’re not getting it back until we’re off this ship.”

 “You’re outnumbered.”

 Luke had snuck past to the other cell door in the middle of the alien group, and pushed it as hard as he could into them. As several fell, Luke shouted, “Come on!”

 The others jumped over and ran around them, Sarah taking the lead and the Doctor bringing up the rear.

 “What’s the plan?” Maria asked.

 “Run and improvise!” the Doctor shouted.

 “Can’t argue with that,” Luke remarked.

 “Sounds like a lot of our plans,” Clyde commented.

 The Doctor skid to a stop and turned to the chasing aliens. “I still have your drive control.”

 Sarah stopped as well and told the three others that the exit wasn’t far. Then she went back to the Doctor. “We can destroy it,” she said to the aliens. It seemed to be a standoff as the Timelord held the drive control unit in one hand and her sonic in the other.

 “You wouldn’t dare,” the leader replied.

 “Just like you wouldn’t dare to kidnap our close ones?” the Doctor pointed out.

 “They’re getting away, so now it is only the two of you.”

 “What do you think, Sarah? Destroy it?”

 Sarah mock-thought. “But do we really want them stuck here?”

 “I didn’t disable the engines. They would still be able to leave. Controlling where they went, on the other hand…” The Doctor blew out a breath. “I give this back to you, you leave immediately. I’ve got my own ship out there, and I could very easily completely stop you from leaving if you don’t. This is your only warning.” She didn’t even wait for an answer before tossing the drive unit to the leader. She smiled and she and Sarah began to back away. “Have a nice trip.”

 Then the pair turned and ran, their hands slipping into the other’s. “I lied,” the Doctor admitted quietly.

 “What?”

 “I did mess with the engines. And who knows what your husband might have done. It won’t blow, but it won’t be the most smooth of takeoffs. I think.”

 Sarah sighed, “Of course.”

 They soon made it to the exit, and rushed out to where everyone else was waiting.

 “They’ll be leaving soon, and just to be safe, we really should be in the Tardis when they do,” the older Doctor stated.

 “Is it going to blow?” Clyde and Ryan asked.

 “Hopefully not exactly. Now let’s go before we find out first-hand!”

 The group ran, following the Doctors. They soon heard the sounds of engines coming to life behind them.

 The younger Doctor reached the Tardis first, unlocked the door, and hurried in. The older one stood at the door, waving everyone in and verbally checking them off. She shut the door only a second before a very loud sound reached their ears. She felt a large whoosh of air resistance against the door.

 “Not an explosion,” she whispered in relief.

 “This isn’t your Tardis,” Yaz said first of the Victorian-style wood and brass console room.

 “It’s mine,” the brunette Timelord replied, starting the dematerialization.

 Graham glanced around. “I like it. Suits you.”

 “So, what did you do?” Maria asked, leaning back against a railing.

 “Not much. Messed with their engine input controls, and I didn’t leave their drive control unit untouched. They’ll be able to fix it when they figure it out.” The Doctor glanced to her younger self. “You?”

 “I think they’ll be uncomfortable. I broke some of the life control settings, nothing that’ll lead to much harm or death.”

 “You don’t think they’ll come after us again?” inquired Luke.

 “I hope we were very convincing that that would be a very bad idea,” the younger Doctor answered.

 The blonde Timelord nodded, and smiled. “So, Operation Fam Rescue was a complete success.”

 Ryan snorted. “Is that what you called it?”

 “Her idea completely,” Sarah chuckled.

 “Oh, come on,” the older Doctor sighed. “It’s not that bad.”

 “Kind of is,” Yaz retorted. The other three younger adults couldn't stifle their light laughter. 

 “Fine, next time you’re involved in an operation, you all can come up with the name.” She crossed her arms and pouted. Then she remembered what was in her coat pockets, and fished out six mobile phones. “Found these in my little destructive exploration,” she explained as everyone gratefully took theirs.

 A minute later, they materialized back in the attic.

 “Oh, by the way,” Clyde said as he stepped out first. “Whenever it happens, you’re all invited to the wedding.”

 The older Doctor brightened. “Wedding? Who’s getting married?”

 “Him and Rani,” Yaz answered. “Perfect, don’t you think?”

 The Doctor took Clyde’s hand eagerly. “That’s amazing! Say the word, and we’ll be there.”

 Sarah leaned back against the closed Tardis door, with her Doctor’s arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure Rani would also be delighted.”

 The older Doctor turned to her. “We still on for dinner?”

 “You made dinner plans?” Ryan asked.

 “They did, in the middle of fending off those aliens,” Luke informed.

 “Not the best time to be doing that,” Clyde pointed out.

 The male Timelord asked, “What are you all feeling?”

 “Oh, you don’t have to take us out, Doc… Doctors,” Graham said sheepishly.

 “I think the occasion deserves it,” he replied happily.

 “Italian?” Yaz suggested.

 Everyone else thought for a second, then Maria suggested, “There’s a great new Japanese place not far from here.”

 “Rani’s going to be so bummed she missed out,” Luke chuckled. “Not the kidnapped and held hostage part, obviously, but this part.”

 Everyone agreed on Japanese for dinner. They all made their way downstairs and out the front door.

 On the front step, the Doctors and Sarah hung back, arms around each other. They took a moment to simply enjoy the sight of their family and companions talking and laughing with each other in the driveway. Then the married couple briefly kissed before they rejoined the group.


End file.
